


Straight Outta My Big Mouth

by gr8escap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Might Be A Bit Dramatic, Cap Secret Santa, Real Feelings, Shrunkyclunks, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: My Cap Secret Santa gift for cmorgana. Thank you for your trust!





	Straight Outta My Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/gifts).



> My Cap Secret Santa gift for cmorgana. Thank you for your trust!

_“This is the story of how I really fucked up.”_

Bucky flopped down onto the oversized chair where Beauregard snoozed, softly illuminated by the dim lamplight. He absently stroked the velvety ear of his ever-faithful mutt.

“I was not going to say _those words_ to anyone — except for you — not ever. Not again. Absolutely not first, and definitely _not today_.

“You know my plan was to become as much a hermit as someone living in the heart of Brooklyn could be. _Then he happened_.”

Bucky’s fingers traced the indent from just above the dog’s cool, black nose to the top of his broad forehead. He shifted in his seat, pulling one stocking-covered foot up against his thigh and wiggling the other beneath the dog’s heavy jaw. There was a little more wiggling on the dog’s part as they settled into their cozy cuddle pile for two.

“I didn’t want to like him. _Captain America_ was gonna be a real dick, you know? You can’t run around in tights and throw Frisbees to save the world and still be a normal functioning human. Turns out, I was wrong.”

The dog made a groaning sound.

“Listen, you,” Bucky scolded tenderly. “I’m not as smart as you. I can’t figure everything out with just a sniff or two. Do you want to hear this or not? That’s more like it. So, we’ve been dating, it was all perfectly sordid and I was having fun. He was having fun. He hasn’t met you yet, because I wasn’t going to get serious. I don’t want you to regret my choices man.

“I was happily flirting with him in the lobby of friggin’ Stark Tower or Avengers Tower, whatever they’re calling it this month. The place is full of things for you to get distracted by. Shiny things, plants, man it’s the most upscale dog-toilet you’ve ever seen.”

Bucky chuckled to himself.

“It was gorgeous. He heard somebody he knows and he whirled — a Fred Astaire twirl no less — around to smile elegantly and he pulled me along with him to make introductions. _My Friend_? No. _My Date_? Not even close. _My Boyfriend_. Now, you know I’m not moved by much, it’s taken a long time for me to get over the loss of Phoenix. And my arm. But I honestly thought I was all cried out. This fool was so wrong. Fucking tears, Bobo.

“I barely waited for the person — I think it was Pepper Potts’ _somebody-important_ — to leave before I looked into those stupid green-speckled blue eyes and said, ‘I fucking love you.’

“Just like that. Straight outta my big mouth. No romance, not a second to ponder the ramifications. He was very fucking heroic about it. Smiled. That’s what he did. He fucking smiled at me and allowed himself to be pulled back into the ballroom or whatever the opulent room was. _For the Donors_.”

Bucky pushed the back of his hand across his face, swiping errant tears away.

“So that’s it. I can’t ever be seen in public again. Don’t give me that look, I’m not being dramatic. Not at all.”

Bucky buried his face in the dog’s neck and kissed the soft neck rolls. He heaved a heavy sigh then sniffed the dog’s freshly bathed scent.

“It’s you and me against the world, pal. The way it’s always been.”

A loud rap on the door caused both man and dog to jump. Bucky soothed the dog and laid his head back against the chair cushion.

“I didn’t even get a chance to order pizza yet. Who’s there, pal? You didn’t even warn me.”

Bucky remained sitting, content to let whomever it was decide to leave. That wasn’t about to happen, he guessed, if the doorbell was any sign. He pulled the tail of his untied bow-tie and flung it across the floor. The dog stayed lazily sprawled across him and he considered just ignoring the noise.

“Bucky.”

Steve. Here at Bucky’s place after not being invited — ever.

“Shit.”

Bucky’s feet hit the floor and he sat upright, looking around the room. It wasn’t too shabby. Except for his shoes by the door and his recently discarded bow-tie. He shoved up from the chair, managing to keep from disturbing the dog.

“Be good, I’ll get rid of him. Stay.”

“Bucky, please.” Steve could be heard clearly through the door. “Can I talk to you for just a second?”

Bucky reached the door and stopped before his hand came into contact with the lock. He hesitated long enough that he almost expected Steve to leave. The dog let out a pitiful moan and looked expectantly at Bucky.

Bucky folded his sleeve up to his elbow and opened the door.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t have to come all this way. A text would be sufficient.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve leaned on one arm against the door jamb. “I came to apologize. I don’t think an apology works via text. I shouldn’t have abandoned you in the lobby.”

“It was to be expected. You were there for a charity event.” Bucky could invite him in, but he stood firm with his disheveled tuxedo shirt unbuttoned to his belly. He absently caressed the doorknob his hand rested upon.

“You didn’t mean to say what you said. You didn’t mean it.”

“Is that an order, captain?” Bucky did his best to hide his hurt with a flirty, playful voice.

“No, Buck.” The words were barely above a whisper.

“I had to open my big mouth, I didn’t mean to screw up your event.”

Steve looked beyond Bucky, into the apartment. “Can I come in?”

“I have a dog,” Bucky said, although didn’t know why. Steve knew about Bobo even if he’d never met him. “Sure, come in.”

“I know. Listen,” Steve answered. He stepped just inside the entry and watched Bucky close the door. I just need a minute. I’d like to talk it out tonight, but if it’s not good for you, maybe tomorrow?”

“Steve, I didn’t mean to say it.” Bucky looked down at the floor, concentrating on a half-stuffed dog toy that had escaped his survey of the area just moments before. “But I _did_ mean what I said.”

“Buck, will you look at me? Just for a — for what I have to say.”

Bucky licked his lips, considering the request. He looked up slowly, mostly peering through the curtain of bangs that had fallen into his face with all the head-scratching and hair twirling he’d done on the train home.

“Bucky.” Steve smiled at him. His smile was one thing that Bucky had noticed a marked increase since they’d been seeing one another. Sometimes Steve even smiled in his sleep. “Buck, I can’t tell you how glad I am to hear that you meant it. I almost panicked when the word _boyfriend_ slipped out. Then you said what you did and it was all right. I wish the timing would have been better, but I meant it too. Say it again? _Please_?”

“You first.” Bucky felt he could be stubborn for a change. _Boyfriend_ wasn’t anywhere near as serious and freak-out worthy as confessions of love.

“Can I meet your dog?”

“That’s close enough,” Bucky laughed, sliding his arm over Steve’s waist and pulling him closer. “If he likes you, then I’ll say it again.”


End file.
